Don t Say GoodBye
by MrFlorLee329
Summary: Si, miedo. ¿De qué? De escuchar esa voz,  de ver esa sonrisa alejarse, de, al final, quedarse sola, en la oscuridad del bosque… y de su alma misma.


**Hola! :D**

Este es mi primer fic en esta categoría, espero que sean duros y críticos con mi forma de escritura, porque me encanta mejorar.

Antes que nada, quiero advertirles a todos que este one-shot contiene Spoilers del manga. Si aún no leen el manga, por favor, absténganse de leer este fic o3ó.

Gracias de cualquier manera por leer mi historia, espero que les guste :3, aunque debo de aclarar que no es completamente una historia feliz… en realidad no creo que tenga alguna pizca de felicidad en ella.

**Declaración:** D. Gray-man no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para desplallar algunas de mis ideas, que temo no sean aceptadas. Todos los derechos son para TvTokyo y las diferentes difusoras de sus mangas.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC, One Shot, Spoiler del manga, basado claramente en él. Busca alguna vista más profunda de la situación en la que los personajes se encontraban. Despedidas, Songfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Don´t Say GoodBye<strong>

La noche se escondía detrás de las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer cristalina lluvia y mojar todo a su paso en cualquier momento. El extraño silencio gobernaba en el bosque. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el eco de sus saltos desesperados, las ondas de aire que salían de sus botas negras con un toque escarlata, y el eco de sus gritos en forma de su nombre: _**Allen**_.

Su cabello negro, aún corto, se mecía con las fuertes corrientes de aire que chocaban contra su rostro y cuerpo entero. No podía demorarse más. Cerró los ojos, procurando contener sus lágrimas que antes eran reemplazadas por hermosos brillos, claras sonrisas y amigables risas. Pero en ese momento, justo en ese instante, no tenía más que su frío sentimiento cargado de duda y miedo.

Si, miedo. ¿De qué? De escuchar esa voz, de ver esa sonrisa alejarse, de, al final, quedarse sola, en la oscuridad del bosque… y de su alma misma.

Abrió, de nuevo, sus claros ojos, para ver el camino que estaba haciendo por entre las ramas, para llegar a cualquier sitio que la acercara a él. Sin embargo, tenía miedo, y mucho.

Lo que menos deseaba esa noche era escuchar esas palabras dichas por él. Con solo esa idea su cuerpo fue recorrido por un fuerte escalofrío, así como el punzante deseo de regresar, pero no cedió, en cambio, aceleró el paso, buscando cualquier seña de él.

Un fugaz recuerdo se plantó en su mente por solo un segundo. Él sonriéndole, igual que ella a él. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, mientras recordaba la casual promesa hecha: Nunca cambiaremos, seremos exorcistas, siempre. Sin embargo, este día, tal vez, él rompería con eso.

Una fuerte llamarada de luz iluminó su rostro, llamando su atención inmediatamente, haciendo que dirigera su mirada a un claro del bosque, no tan apartado. Cambió de inmediato su dirección, yendo ahora hacía ese lugar del que venía la clara y brillante luz blanca. Saltó una última rama, tendiendo su mano en dirección de esos anchos, pero delicados, hombros, gritando, nuevamente su nombre. Él la volteó a ver, con una sonrisa, marcada en sus delgados pero delineados labios, como siempre.

_ Lenalee._ nombró, girándose lentamente para verla._ Lo siento, tengo que irme._ susurró, aún sonriendo, pero con un brillo, intangible, de tristeza resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

_ Si usas el Arca sin permiso tendrás problemas…_ sentenció, del modo más casual que le fue posible, intentando no mostrar su tristeza en las palabras que se escapaban por sus labios.

_ Lo sé._ acertó a decir, abrazando a la joven rápidamente._ Hasta siempre, Lenalee._ murmuró a su oído, sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban lentamente sus ropas dañadas.

_ Allen-kun, no quiero pelear contra ti, por favor, no te vayas._ rogó, cegada por las lagrimas, mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de los hombros de él.

_ Lo siento, Lenalee…_ se separó de ella, sonriendo, para darse media vuelta y caminar a la puerta del Arca de extraña figura._ … Adiós, Lenalee._ y cruzó la puerta sin más, haciendo que desapareciera un segundo después, llevándose con ella la luz que desprendía, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad del bosque, sollozando en silencio.

Así permaneció el resto de la noche. Sin importarle nada más que él y su amargo adiós.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, acepto cualquier crítica, o cualquier tomatazo. Solo me conformo con saber que lo leyeron y con saber que hay personas en este mundo que leen mis historias.<p>

Puedo mejorar, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, así que espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias.

Gracias de nuevo por leerlo, me complace mucho ese simple hecho

Hasta luego! ~


End file.
